


A Crucial Operation

by Gates_of_Ember



Series: Hydras and Harpies [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bleach stains, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not gonna lie this is pretty much complete crack but there's sex at the end so there's that, Rutting, Smut, Will and Nico are pretty much convinced their sex life is ruined, but it all works out in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will accidentally spills bleach on an important article of clothing.  Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crucial Operation

Nico ran into the laundry room the moment he heard Will’s panicked voice call out to him.  Worried that _another_ giant, carnivorous invertebrate had found its way into their home, Nico grabbed his sword and launched himself across the apartment, cursing himself for forgetting to call the exterminator. 

But when he got to the laundry room, sword in hand and ready for a battle, all he saw was Will standing over the washing machine, clutching a t-shirt.

“What’s wrong?” Nico asked, scanning the surrounding area to make sure he hadn’t missed anything.

“Nico,” Will said helplessly.  His mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out, so he silently held out the t-shirt for Nico to see.

It was the Hydras and Harpies band shirt that Will had bought him in college during a night that neither of them would forget – the shirt _meant_ something to them.  It was a reminder of the hottest night of their lives, but it had grown to be something _more_ over the years.  It had become a symbol that meant they were still doing something right, a gesture to say _I want you._

But now the t-shirt, once black, was sporting a sizeable blotch of _white._

Nico tore the shirt from Will’s grip.  “No.  No no no no.  Will, _what did you do?”_

“I’m so sorry!” Will pleaded in a shrill voice.  “I bumped into the shelf and the bleach spilled.  I managed to catch it before it got worse, but....”

“You _spilled_ the bleach?” Nico cried, fingers digging into the ruined fabric in anger.  “Will, how _could_ you?”

“You were the one who cleaned the bathroom last!” Will spluttered defensively.  _“You_ didn’t put the lid back on properly!”

“But you were the one who _actually_ spilled the bleach and ruined the shirt!” Nico shouted.

Will pouted, losing his bravado and running his hand through his hair.  “I know.  I am the worst boyfriend in the world.”

“Yes,” Nico agreed, trailing his fingers over the stain in the shirt.  “Will, this is worse than when you broke my laptop during our first time!”

Will groaned miserably.  “Did you _have_ to bring that up?  I’m _sorry_ , okay?  I was really overwhelmed at the time and I _still_ feel bad about that!”

“I know,” Nico blubbered guiltily, dropping his head onto Will’s chest.  “It’s okay, I forgive you.  I should’ve put the lid on the bleach right.  We’re both at fault here.”

Will wrapped his arms around Nico’s neck, burying his face in his dark hair.  “What do we do now?”

“I don’t know,” Nico whimpered.  “Will, our sex lives are _over.”_ And the statement didn’t even seem overly dramatic to either of them.  Convinced that their relationship was endangered, they held on to each other with a deep feeling of dread, the ruined shirt still dangling from Nico’s hand.  “Remember the time in the car after we got kicked out of the concert?” Nico asked.  “That was my favorite part of the night.”

“It was my favorite, too, Death Boy,” Will croaked, rubbing Nico’s back.  “And...and remember the applesauce?”

Nico half-laughed, but it ended in a sob.  “Oh _gods,_ the _applesauce._ I’ll never forget that.  I can’t _believe_ that actually happened.”

“And remember the time that I wore it?” Will asked.

 _“Yes,”_ Nico whimpered, remembering how _sinfully_ tight the shirt had been on his boyfriend, clinging to his chest and abs and leaving _nothing_ to the imagination.  “And the time I wore it to the bar because I got mad at you?”

“Or the time I was at a conference and you Iris messaged me wearing it?”

“And when I tied you up with it?”

“And I stole all your other shirts?”

“That pissed me off so much!” Nico sobbed.  “But the sex was _so good.”_ He clutched Will more tightly.  “Will, what if we break up?  What if we can’t have sex right and it ends up killing what we have?”

“We wouldn’t let that happen,” Will assured, kissing his head.  “Maybe we can fix it.  If anyone knows how, it’ll be Piper.”

Nico nodded, pulling himself away from Will and rubbing his eyes.  “Good idea.  I’ll send her an Iris message.”

“And I’ll check the Harpies and Hydras website to see if we can buy another one, worst case scenario,” Will said.

Nico frowned.  “But I don’t want another one,” he said.  “It wouldn’t be the same.  If we buy another shirt, then it’s not really a sex shirt.  It’s just a shirt that thinks it’s a sex shirt.  All our sex would be fake sexy.”

“I know,” Will agreed gravely.  “But a fake sex shirt is better than the alternative, which is no sex shirt.”

Nico nodded.  “You’re right.  I’ll call Piper, you start looking online.”

Will kissed Nico’s cheek before leaving to get his laptop as Nico went to the little fountain in their room, grabbing a drachma and flicking it in, praying to Iris to connect him with Piper.  When Piper came into the picture, Nico recognized the scene in the background as a coffee shop in New Rome they frequented when they were in town.  She was scanning the pages of a book before she looked up.

“Nico!” she said in surprise.  “What’s up?”

Nico sighed in relief when she spoke.  “Piper, thank _gods,_ I have an emergency!” he said desperately.

Piper looked taken aback.  “Uh...okay.  It’s nice to see you, too.  What’s the problem?”

Nico took a deep breath before answering with a quick string of words.  “Okay so there’s this shirt and it’s a really important shirt and Will and I accidentally spilled bleach on it and how do I fix this?”

“Wait,” Piper said, holding up a hand and setting aside the novel she’d been reading.  “Is this the sex shirt that you wore that one time at the bar and it made Will all...?”  She gestured vaguely. 

“Yes,” Nico grunted, breaking eye contact in his embarrassment.

“The one from that concert where you apparently were almost charged with public indecency, which you _still_ refuse to tell any of us the details behind?”

 _“Yes!”_ Nico answered irritably.

“The one that–”

“Godsdammit, yes, it’s that shirt!” Nico snapped.  “Piper, if we don’t get this fixed, our sex lives are _over._ ” 

Piper rolled her eyes, sighing in exasperation.  “Okay, Nico, take a deep breath and calm down – it’s just a shirt.  This isn’t the end of the world.  You guys got along just fine before you had it.  Your relationship does not depend on an article of clothing.” 

Nico scoffed.  “Piper, save the love lecture.  Just tell me if there’s a way to save the damn shirt.” 

“Okay,” Piper answered, holding up her hands in surrender.  “Bleach stain, right?  Get some clear alcohol, like vodka or something.  Wet a cotton ball with it and rub the spot and the area around the stain.  The color should bleed back in.  When that’s done, rinse in cold water.”

“Okay, thanks, Piper.  I’ll call back if I have more questions.”  He ended the Iris call without bothering to say goodbye.  “Will, do we have vodka?”

“No,” Will called as he walked back into the bedroom to face Nico.  “We don’t keep much of anything here.  Maybe some leftover tequila from the last time we made margaritas.”

“That should work.  See if you can find it.”  Nico shot up, grabbing the shirt and heading for the bathroom to get some cotton balls.  “Any luck searching for the shirt online?” he asked.

“No,” Will called back.  “They updated their logo a few years back and all their shirts are different now.  I’ve been looking on other websites, like Amazon, but even _they_ don’t have it.”

Nico groaned as he grabbed the cotton balls from under the sink, meeting Will in the kitchen, where he was searching through the back of the refrigerator for their leftover tequila.  “You could put in a call to your siblings,” Nico suggested, because calling Hylla was not an option.  “Maybe they have some shirts left over that they sell on special occasions – or they at least should have the file with the old logo so we can get it printed on a shirt.”

“Okay,” Will agreed, finally finding the bottle of tequila and shutting the refrigerator.  “But let’s see if this works first.”

Nico set the cotton balls on the kitchen table and Will opened the tequila before Nico laid out the shirt.  Will tore open the bag of cotton balls and wet one before turning to Nico.

“You do it,” Nico said.  “I trust you more with this sort of thing.  Doctor hands and all.”

Will nodded, licking his lips nervously – and it was a testament to how tense the atmosphere was that a dirty joke wasn’t made at Nico’s comment about Will’s “doctor hands.”  Will cleared his throat.  “So I just rub the stain or what?”

“Yeah,” Nico answered.  “Piper said that the dye around it should bleed back in.”

Will took a deep breath, hand poised over the shirt, but he didn’t touch it yet.  “Sorry,” he said.  “Nervous.  But, hey, it’s not like I can ruin it any more, right?”

Nico groaned.  “Will, just _do_ it.”

Will swallowed, pressing the wet cotton ball to the shirt and rubbing around the stain in slow circles.  They held their breath, leaning over the shirt in anticipation to see what happened next.  When Will drew his hand back, they sighed at the sight of smudged black dye making its way into the ugly white stain. 

“Oh, thank _gods,”_ Will breathed, dropping his head in relief. 

“I’ll help,” Nico said, wetting his own cotton ball.

“I dunno, Neeks,” Will said playfully.  “Maybe you should let me handle it with my _doctor hands.”_

Nico huffed, smacking Will’s backside as went to work on the shirt beside him.  _“Ass,”_ he said, but his tone lacked any real bite.  “I can be your nurse.”

Will grinned, turning his head towards Nico.  Their faces were close together, and Will didn’t have to lean in far to kiss his cheek.  “I like that idea,” Will said.  “You’re gonna help me with the operation, Death Baby?”

“I’d rather you operate on _me,”_ Nico said before he could stop himself.

And Will was grinning, pressing into Nico’s side and mouthing at his neck.  “Yeah?  Need some medical attention?” he asked before catching Nico’s earlobe between his teeth and tugging gently.

Nico’s hands stopped moving on the shirt, instead soaking in the pleasure of Will’s mouth on his body.  “Mm-hmm.  Mind if I make an appointment?”

“I think I can squeeze you into my schedule,” Will replied, dropping the cotton ball as Nico tossed his own aside.  He swept his arms around Nico, their lips crashing together in a heated kiss.  Nico jumped and wrapped his legs around Will’s waist, his fingers tangled in Will’s hair as he was carried back to their bedroom.

 

They managed to get back to the shirt later that evening.  It was long after what should have been dinnertime when they leaned over the table, examining the still-visible bleach stain that they’d only been able to partially cover. 

“I’ll call Piper back and see if she has any more suggestions,” Nico said.

Will nodded, feeling hopeful.  “Okay.  Good idea.”

He tried dabbing at the shirt more with a wet cotton ball as Nico disappeared to Iris message Piper again.  The dye had bled back into a large section of the white spot, but they hadn’t been able to make the black color stretch into the center of the stain – the section that had been ruined by bleach was too large for the pigment to make it all the way inside.

Will sighed, rubbing a little harder.  From their room, he heard Nico shout, _“Bleach the whole thing?  Are you insane?”_

A few moments later, Nico entered the kitchen again.  “She said we can just try using a black sharpie,” he said. 

Will sighed.  “Okay.  How about you work on that while I put in a call to Desiree?”  Desiree Sinclair, the manager of Hydras and Harpies, was probably their best bet for getting an answer.  They hadn’t talked to her in a while – she was a bit younger than them and they hadn’t had much time with her at Camp Half Blood, and they only _really_ met up when Nico and Will went to concerts. 

Nico nodded.  Grabbing a sharpie from the collection of writing utensils he kept in his laptop case, Will handed it to Nico as he sat at the table in front of the t-shirt. 

“Sure you wouldn’t rather have doctor hands doing that?” Will teased as Nico uncapped the Sharpie.

“Shut up, Solace,” Nico muttered, but Will could hear a smile in his tone.  Chuckling to himself, he sauntered back to their bedroom and tossed a drachma in the fountain.

Desiree appeared in the spray of water near two members of the band – Peyton Stone and Tori Guzman.  Most of band members were children of Apollo, the only exception being Sergio Silva, a rather rebellious satyr.  Desiree was a daughter of Aphrodite with a fierce aptitude for business. 

“Will?” Tori asked.  Like most of her band mates, Tori had been at Camp Halfblood during Will’s last few years as cabin counselor before heading off to college. 

“Hey, Tori,” he said with a smile.  “Peyton, Desiree.”  Looking at the scene behind them, Will realized that they were in a dressing room.  “Shit, are you guys about to go on?”

“Not for a little while,” Peyton answered.  “We’ve got time.  What’s up?”

“Well, actually I wanted to get in contact with Desiree about a t-shirt that you guys sold a few years back,” Will said, as casually as he could manage.  “It kind of got ruined with bleach.”

“Did you try vodka?” asked Desiree.

Will grunted.  “Fresh out of vodka.  We used tequila, though.  Didn’t work.  Anyway, we thought we could replace it, if you were selling it.”

“Did you check the website?” Desiree questioned, frowning in confusion.

“Yeah, but it’s an older design,” Will admitted.  “We got it when we saw you guys while we were in college.”

“Hold on,” Desiree said.  “Did you buy this shirt at the concert when that police officer...?”  She trailed off, gesturing vaguely.

Will scowled.  “Yes, it was that concert.”

“Wait,” Tori interrupted.  “Is this the concert that you and Nico got kicked out of for getting down and dirty in public?”

Peyton snorted.  “No _wonder_ he wants that shirt back so badly.”

Will’s jaw dropped, turning his attention back to Desiree.  “You _told_ them?” he asked incredulously, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment. 

“Does that really surprise you?” Desiree asked.  “That was the kind of story that _needed_ to be told.  Anyway, Will, if it isn’t on our website, we aren’t selling it.  That was _years_ ago and we’ve updated the designs since then.  The only way to get one would probably be through people selling their old stuff online.”

Will sighed – he’d suspected as much.  “Alright, I just wanted to check and make sure,” he said.  “Thanks anyway.  I’ll let you go so you can prep.  Good luck on stage – you know we love you guys.”

Peyton and Tori smiled.  “Thanks, Will!” Peyton said.

“And we hope you work out the sex shirt situation!” Tori added.

Desiree grinned.  “And hey, if you don’t, you’ll just have to come see us again, buy a new shirt, and reenact the scene.  You know I’ll always bail you guys out of public indecency charges – as long as you buy our merchandise.”  She blew a kiss and waved her hand through the picture before Will could reply, ending the call.

Sighing to himself, Will got up and went to check on Nico’s progress.  He found him with his head pressed to the table, obscuring most of the shirt underneath him. 

“Des was a dead end,” he reported.  “How’d the Sharpie go?”

“It’s not the right kind of black,” Nico said without lifting his head, his voice muffled.

Will frowned.  “What do you mean it’s not the right black?” he asked.  “They’re both _black._ How different can they be?”

Nico chuckled bitterly, keeping his face pressed to the table.  “Will, believe me.  I know black, okay?  The shirt’s more of a dark charcoal, but the Sharpie is full on _black licorice.”_

Will rolled his eyes.  “Come on, Neeks, it can’t be that bad.”

Nico pulled himself upright and picked up the shirt, holding it out for Will to examine.

“Oh, shit,” Will muttered.  Nico was right – the spot where he’d colored in with Sharpie was noticeably darker than the rest of the shirt.  “Fuck, now what?”

“I don’t know,” Nico replied tiredly, letting his head loll back over his chair and draping the shirt over his face with an air of drama that Nico had perfected over the years.

Will raked his fingers through his hair, then suddenly remembered Nico’s statement about how he _knew_ black.  “Okay, this is going to sound dumb.  But do you have any sort of black shadow magic to infuse the shirt with the proper shade of charcoal?”

Nico tore the shirt off his face and threw it at Will.  “No, you _moron.”_

Will caught the shirt in his hands and tossed it back on the table.  “Well, you don’t have to be so pissy about it,” he snapped.

Nico pouted.  “See, Will?  It’s happening.  Our relationship is deteriorating.  You’re going to divorce me.”

“We aren’t married yet,” Will pointed out, dropping into a chair at the table beside Nico.

“I _know,”_ Nico groaned.  “We didn’t even make it to the alter and you’re already going to leave me.”

“Nico,” Will said sharply.  “I’m _not_ breaking up with you.  I’m not _going to_ break up with you.  I _love_ you, even if our sex life is totally ruined.”

“And we aren’t even in our thirties,” Nico mumbled.  Will sighed in answer, letting the conversation fade away as he stared at his hands on the table and Nico kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

After a few moments of silence, Nico suddenly scoffed.  “I can’t believe you asked me if I had black shadow magic to dye the shirt with.”

“I was _desperate,”_ Will said defensively. 

“Seriously, if I _did,_ you would’ve figured it out by now,” Nico went on, as if Will hadn’t spoken up.  “I’m just thinking of all the times I would’ve dyed your entire wardrobe black to get back at you when you made me mad.”

Will smirked.  “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Nico answered.  “And I’d do it every time you wore one of those _awful_ orange t-shirts.”

Laughing, Will raised his head to look at Nico, who was now facing him as well.  “You know this doesn’t mean we’re breaking up, right?  We’re going to be fine.”

“Yeah, I know,” Nico answered.  “I’m just being dramatic.”

Will scoffed.  “As usual.”

“Careful,” Nico warned.  “You don’t want to wake up to find all your scrubs dyed black, do you?”

Will ruffled Nico’s hair affectionately, laughing as Nico shoved him off.  He leaned in for a kiss, sighing when their lips met. 

“Wait,” Nico said, suddenly pushing Will away.  “I have an idea.”

“What?” asked Will.  _“Do_ you have magical powers involving the color black?”

“No, that’s stupid,” Nico snapped.  “But there might be someone who _does.”_

They exchanged a look.  “We’re going to bed,” Will said, rising to his feet.  “First thing tomorrow, we’re going to Camp Half Blood.”

 

They left after getting in a quick meal the next morning, traveling to camp via shadow travel.  Will had brought along a backpack with him, hoping to restock their supply of nectar and ambrosia during the visit.  They arrived after the breakfast period when all the campers were starting to go about their usual activities, and hurried to the Iris cabin to see if they could catch anyone before they left for their lessons. 

The door opened a few seconds after they knocked to a tall kid with copper colored skin, bright eyes, and black hair with frosted ends.  He blinked when he saw them.  “Aren’t...aren’t you Nico di Angelo?” he asked.  “And Will Solace?”

“Yup,” Will said as Nico sighed.  Nico still didn’t enjoy the celebrity-like status he had gained over the years, but Will, like a true son of Apollo, took it in stride.  “And we need some help from the Iris cabin.”

The kid opened the door wider.  “Julian Rossi, counselor of the Iris cabin at your service!” he said, gesturing them inside.  A group of campers crowded behind Julian, whispering to among themselves as the two walked in.   “What can we do for you?”

“We spilled bleach on a shirt,” Will said.  “It’s kind of a vintage, so we wondered if you guys, being kids of the rainbow goddess, would know how to fix it.”

“Did you try vodka?” piped up a camper at the back of the group.

Nico scowled.  “We used tequila.  It didn’t work.  We also used a sharpie, but it wasn’t the right shade.”

The campers nodded wisely at that, understanding the agony of having two very similar colors that were just different enough to make the whole ensemble disastrous. 

“Can I see the shirt?” asked Julian.

Will nodded, reaching into the backpack he’d slung over his shoulder and pulling out the shirt before handing it over.  The campers crowded around, examining the stain that had been covered with dark scribbles. 

“Would you be able to fix it?” Will asked.

Julian scoffed.  “Of course we can fix it.  But are you sure you don’t want something a bit more festive?  Like polka dots?”

“Or stripes?” suggested an older Japanese camper.

“Rainbow?” added a blond girl.

“Or tie-dye!” squealed a little red-headed boy, and the entire cabin shrieked in excitement at the mention of _tie-dye._

 _“No,”_ Nico scowled.  “Plain black.  The way it was.”

“Nico says it’s more of a dark charcoal,” Will added, earning himself an elbow to the ribs.

“Hm.”  The cabin counselor held the shirt back, examining the material thoughtfully.  “It’s actually fairly close to a darker shade of charcoal.”

Nico tossed Will a smug look that said _I told you so._ Will stuck out his tongue.

“Alright, kids!” Julian barked, and the campers snapped to attention with the efficiency of Romans.  “We’re going to perform a Chromatic Correction ritual.  This is a big job – even bigger than the grievous red-eye catastrophe that was last year’s end-of-summer camp photo.  _But will we back down?”_

“NO!” chimed the campers.

“That’s right!  Now everyone gather ’round and get ready.  The hex is 161820.  CMYK is 31.25 25 0 87.45.  RGB is 22 34 32.  Don’t forget it!  I’m talking to _you,_ Dante!”

One of the campers sighed.  “It was _one time,_ man!”

Julian set the shirt flat on the floor and his brothers and sisters circled around it, their arms around each other’s shoulders and their heads bent forward like they were in a football huddle.  Will and Nico were forced to the side of the cabin by the sudden flurry of movement, blocked from seeing what was happening through the wall of young campers. 

The children of Iris began chanting softly in ancient Greek, prayers to Iris and various numbers standing out to Nico and Will’s ears.  They glanced at each other uncertainly before a flash of color drew their eyes back to the campers.  Bright lights shooting all colors of the rainbow shot out from the middle of the huddle, bathing the room in color.

“Oh, gods,” Nico muttered.  “I really hope they aren’t making the shirt look like that.”

Will hushed him, watching as the lights grew brighter and the chanting got faster and louder, until suddenly – it all stopped. 

The campers were silent.  There was movement inside the huddle, and they heard Julian’s voice speak up.  “Dear brothers and sisters,” he said softly.  “We have succeeded!”

The campers cheered as Julian made his way to Will and Nico, offering them the shirt when he reached them. 

Hesitantly, they picked up the cloth and examined the spot where the stain had been, searching for any impurities.  They found none – it was the perfect shade of dark charcoal, just as it always had been.  If anything, the shirt looked even more vibrant. 

“Wash it by itself in cold water on delicate when you get home,” Julian said.  “It’ll help the color stay in.”

 _“Holy Hera,”_ Will said, turning to the cabin counselor.  “It’s perfect.  Thank you!”

Nico nodded in agreement.  “We’ll be sure to properly honor your mother,” he promised.  “You don’t know what this means to us.”

“Always happy to help!” Julian said with a salute.  “You know where to find us if you ever need to use Iris Cabin’s Chromatic Correction Services again!”

They left the cabin with a few more thank-yous, and once they got outside, Will lifted Nico up in his arms and twirled him around.  “Oh, thank the _gods!”_ he said.

“Our sex lives are saved!” Nico said, kissing Will’s lips as he was set back down. 

Will smirked.  “Don’t you think this calls for a night as crazy as the night we got it?”

Nico linked his arms around Will’s neck.  “Why wait until tonight?  The Hades cabin is still empty,” he suggested.

Laughing, Will reached behind his neck to grab one of Nico’s hands.  “I like the way you think, di Angelo.”

Chuckling, Nico pulled Will towards Cabin 13, shutting the door and locking it once they got inside.  Will pushed him against the wall, tongue swiping over Nico’s bottom lip as his hands worked to unbutton Nico’s jeans and tugged them down his legs.  Opening his mouth for Will and toeing off his shoes, Nico undid the front of Will’s jeans, shoving them over his hips along with his underwear.  Will dropped the backpack he was still carrying and tugged off Nico’s shirt before removing his own. 

“The...the shirt,” Nico gasped as Will trailed kisses under his ear. 

Grunting, Will drew back, retrieving the Hydras and Harpies t-shirt from where it had been dropped when they’d reached the cabin before turning back to Nico and quickly wrestling it on him. 

“I’m not letting you go for a while,” Will said before licking a stripe up Nico’s neck.  “Don’t think that you’re off the hook after you come the first time.”

“I wasn’t planning to stop until morning,” Nico answered.  “I hope your classes tomorrow aren’t important.”

“I’ll just drink a ton of coffee,” Will muttered, running his hands over the soft fabric of the shirt.  He moved his hips against Nico’s, sliding their hardening cocks beside each other and pinning Nico closer to the wall.  With a groan, Nico forced himself to shove Will’s body off so that he could pull them towards the bed.  It was only a twin sized, but Nico didn't care - they'd make do.

“Lay down,” he ordered as he pushed Will onto the sheets.  Will obeyed, propping his head up with a few pillows as Nico climbed up and straddled one of Will’s thighs.  He leaned over Will for a second, watching as the pupils in the center of his blue eyes widened, admiring the way his blond hair splayed across the dark fabric of the pillow.  “I’ve always liked this view,” he murmured.

“That’s convenient,” Will answered, his fingers reaching for the hem of Nico’s shirt.  “I’ve always liked _this_ view.” 

Will inched the shirt up Nico’s chest until it rested beneath his pecs as Nico leaned over to catch Will’s lips with his own.  Nico groaned when Will’s hands caressed his abs, pushing his tongue past Will’s lips.  Sucking on it happily, Will lifted his leg for Nico to grind into – groaning when Nico started to move, his leg rubbing against Will’s groin as he rutted against Will’s thigh.  Nico pulled back from Will’s lips, moving to suck at Will’s collarbone, which spurred a cry from Will, his hips bucking up to meet Nico’s. 

“Shh,” Nico hushed.  “The camp is full of _kids,_ Will.  We don’t want them to overhear.”

“They’re nowhere near this cabin right now,” Will gasped, his fingers moving up Nico’s chest to tease his nipples.

Nico groaned, arching into Will’s touch.  “Still, we should try to keep it down,” he said, rocking his hips harder and dragging his cock against Will’s skin. 

Will put his hand on Nico’s hip, stilling his movements before wrapping his fingers around Nico’s hard cock.  Nico gasped at the contact, at the heat and the pressure of Will’s hand around his shaft, moving up and down at a pace that gave him just the right amount of friction.

“Touch me, too,” Will whispered, shifting his pelvis to get Nico’s attention.

Nico’s hand fumbled to get a good grip on Will’s cock, squeezing him lightly before he started stroking.  Will’s arm stuttered as Nico started jerking him, too, and Nico gasped at the sudden change of pace on his cock. 

 _“Fuck,”_ Will sighed, bucking up into Nico’s fist and craning his neck to watch Nico’s hand on his dick.  “You always know exactly how I want to be touched.”

Nico twisted his hand over the head of Will’s dick, wetting his palm with precum and slicking Will’s cock with it as he stroked down his shaft again.  “Because I always want to make you feel good,” he answered.

“Gods, you’re doing a good job at that,” Will said.  His head fell back onto the pillow, his hips chasing Nico’s hand.  “I’m already _there,_ Nico.  Gonna come.”

Nico was getting close, too – he could feel it in the heat pooling in his lower belly, in the tingling at the base of his spine.  “Do it,” Nico said.  “Come, Will.”

Will whimpered, hips stuttering violently as he came into Nico’s fist.  “Fuck, _Nico,”_ he cried, keeping his voice down as much as possible.  His hand stilled on Nico’s cock, but Nico didn’t mind – he kept stroking until Will had nothing left to give.  When Will lay panting beneath him, exhausted from the force of his orgasm, Nico took his hand away and caught Will’s eyes before raising his fingers to his own mouth and licking Will’s mess off his knuckles. 

Will groaned, flipping their bodies and pinning Nico beneath him.  “Gonna suck you off for that,” he muttered as he made his way to Nico’s groin, licking up the underside of his cock once before swallowing him down without hesitation. 

“Will!” Nico gasped, clutching at Will’s hair as the wet heat of Will’s mouth enveloped him.  Nico had already been so close from Will’s hand on his cock, from the sight of Will undone beneath him and the taste of Will’s come, and all it took was a few bobs of Will’s head and Nico was utterly gone, crying out as he spilled onto Will’s tongue. 

Will teased him with his lips and hollowed out cheeks until Nico was done, panting and staring at the ceiling as his fingers started to relax in Will’s hair.  Will pulled back and swallowed before sliding onto the bed beside Nico and pressing their lips together, the kiss tainted with the bitter taste of their come. 

Will sighed, resting his head on the pillow, and smiled at his boyfriend.  “So are we going again?” he asked, reaching out to twirl his fingers in Nico’s hair.

Nico laughed.  He had every intention of going _several_ times that day.  “Fuck, yes, but in a minute.  I don’t know if we can do it to _quite_ the caliber we did at the concert.  We must be getting old.”

Will chuckled, and Nico just _knew_ he was fighting the urge to make a crack about Nico’s age.  “Yeah, we both came, like, _three_ times that night.”

Nico bit his lip to hide a smirk.  “Hey, Will?”

“Yeah?”

“I never told you this, but...actually, I came _four_ times.”

Will propped himself up on his elbows, looking at Nico with wide eyes.  “Wait, _what?_ Where was I for the fourth one?”

“Actually, it was the second one that you missed,” Nico admitted, leaning up on his forearms to be level with Will.  “You were getting the t-shirt.”

“You’re _kidding,_ that’s....”  Will frowned as he thought back to the events of the night, silently trying to work out how that could have happened.  “No way.  There’s _no way,_ Nico.  That can’t be physically possible.  Your refractory period–”

“You were gone for a long time!” Nico insisted.

“Not _that_ long!”

Nico scoffed.  “I think you underestimate my powers, Solace.”

“Okay, yeah, maybe when we were in _college,”_ Will said, rolling his eyes.  “But there’s no way you’d be able to do it _now.”_

Nico raised an eyebrow.  “Wanna bet?”

“You know what?  Yeah.”  Will leaned back onto the pillows, wrapping his hand around his limp cock.  “Let’s see who can get it back up first.”

Nico blinked.  “Wait, seriously?  We’re having a masturbation war?”

Will smirked up at him.  _“Scared,_ di Angelo?”

“No way.  You’re _on,_ Solace.”  Nico settled down onto the narrow bed beside Will.  “Whoever can get it up within 15 minutes wins.  Loser has to clean the bathroom.”

“And the kitchen,” Will added.

“And do the laundry for a month.”  Nico took himself in hand.  “Ready?  Go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Both failed to get it back up within the desired time period. They gave up and went to the Big House to play video games for a while and then tried again.
> 
> BTW - Next fic in this series will be the final one. It's time to find out what happened at the concert.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated! <3


End file.
